Dépossession
by Hachka
Summary: Annexe de Possession. Ou comment l'on apprend que la vengeance minutieusement préparée n'était qu'une suite de coups de chances et que la conquête du monde est un peu plus laborieuse que ce que l'on pourrait penser.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** **: **Dépossession [depɔsesjɔ̃] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **(comme Mou-ha-ha, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !))

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta **: Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Voici donc la suite de Possession. Enfin, la séquelle et le préquel de l'épilogue (si si).

Cette « suite » n'a pas pour vocation d'être sérieuse, ce sera juste un enchaînement de situations rocambolesques et risibles se passant avant ou après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Parce que oui, Harry en a sacrément bavé à être deux dans sa tête...

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Le 7 avril 1997 fut inscrit dans les livres d'histoire comme la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Sombre. Ce jour-là, Lord Voldemort périt durant l'assaut du château de Poudlard de la main d'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts qui se révéla être un espion de longue date pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce jour-là, les Aurors prirent possession du quartier général des Ténèbres sans la moindre opposition. Ils y firent des prisonniers, en délivrèrent d'autres.

Harry Potter fut rapatrié à Sainte Mangouste où l'on soigna ses blessures physiques. Il fut ensuite transporté dans le service des maladies psychiques en vue de soigner son traumatisme de guerre.

Un an après, semblant parfaitement remis, il quitta l'hôpital sorcier. Six ans après cela, il assista à l'enterrement de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

Enfin, ça, c'est bien beau sur le papier, mais cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça...

**•• × ••**

Scène 1 :

Comment l'on fait connaissance avec les trois principaux vices : l'alcool, l'argent et les femmes.

**•• × ••**

Le verre buta contre des lèvres hermétiquement fermées.

_Casse-toi._

_**Allez gamin, ouvre grand la bouche.**_

_Je te jure que si j'avale encore une goutte de ce truc immonde je vais vomir sur le bar._

Le verre prit son élan et revint s'écraser contre la bouche du jeune homme, frappant son nez au passage.

_Putain, sale con !_

_**Bois !**_

_J'y crois pas ! En fait t'es complètement ivre !_

_**...**_

_Merlin, le grand Lord Voldemort ne tient pas l'alcool..._

_**Sale insolent !**_

Et le verre lui explosa le nez.

Harry poussa un cri de douleur et porta la main à son nez d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang. Derrière le comptoir, le barman lui adressa un regard inquiet mais la main gauche qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en tenant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu le convainquit de ne pas s'approcher.

_Arrête-ça, tu vas nous faire repérer !_

_**Bois !**_

Profitant du fait que le barman avait tourné la tête, Harry porta un coup sec à son poignet gauche et le verre se fracassa par terre. Un soupir de désespoir retentit dans sa tête.

À sa gauche, accoudé au bar, un homme lui lança un regard assassin et resserra son propre verre en s'arrangeant pour le cacher à la vue de Harry.

La Tête du Sanglier était un bar de Pré-au-Lard où l'on croisait toutes sortes de personnes plus louches les uns que les autres. Tenu par Abelforth Dumbledore, frère honteux du directeur de Poudlard, il ressemblait plus à un dépotoir croisé d'un bordel qu'à un vrai bar. Le jour, la poussière et la saleté était les seuls clients mis à part quelques misanthropes, et le soir, les prostituées envahissaient l'endroit et attiraient avec elles un essaim d'hommes lubriques.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry passait ses soirées au bar, observant minutieusement les clients, les habitués et les lieux, cherchant un moyen de tuer le propriétaire en toute impunité. Mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était quelques propositions graveleuses et découvert que le mage noir qui partageait sa tête avait un faible pour le whisky. Une lourde cape à capuche cachait partiellement les traits de son visage et il s'était jeté plusieurs glamours pour modifier la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux et le contour de sa mâchoire.

Abelforth rejeta son torchon sur son épaule, posa le verre sale qu'il était en train d'essuyer et se traîna vers un groupe d'homme qui réclamait des boissons à grands cris.

Harry ferma les yeux et reposa ses coudes sur le bar. L'ambiance lui donnait la migraine et Tom commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

Pour ajouter encore à sa mauvaise humeur, une jeune femme blonde à l'air avenant vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui coller son décolleté sous le nez.

- Et bien, mon joli, on ne boit pas ? Gloussa-t-elle en agitant ses cheveux d'une main.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise c'était bien les femmes lui faisant des avances. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de Ginny qui lui demandait, avec une déception évidente dans le regard, pourquoi il faisait un blocage dès qu'il s'agissait de passer au côté charnel de la chose.

- Pas intéressé, grogna-t-il en évitant son regard.

Les doigts fins remontèrent jusqu'à lisière de la capuche et tentèrent de dévoiler son visage.

- Voyons, quel genre d'homme dirait non à une proposition pareille...? Continua la prostitué d'un ton aguicheur.

- Le genre gay, répondit Harry en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme et en le serrant assez fort pour la faire gémir de douleur.

_**Quelle délicatesse et quelle galanterie.**_

_Je t'emmerde le soûlard !_

L'homme à sa gauche se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit vers un coin sombre sans se préoccuper du tabouret qu'il venait de renverser.

_**Reviens ici ! Reviens connard !**_

_Mais qu'est-ce tu..._

Sur le comptoir, sa propre main gauche était en train de ramper vers le verre vide de son voisin.

_Mais t'est vraiment ingérable comme mec !_

_**Va te faire voir chez les gobelins !**_

Pendant une demi-seconde, Harry sembla sur le point d'exploser. Mais il se reprit aussi vite, balança quelques pièces sur le comptoir, envoya la prostituée dans les bras de l'ivrogne le plus proche et sortit au pas de course.

Tout aurait pu bien se terminer. Il serait sorti en claquant la porte, aurait un peu hurlé dans une ruelle sombre pour laisser sortir sa colère et serait revenu un autre jour pour continuer de chercher une faille dans la défense d'Abelforth Dumbledore.

Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit particulièrement rancunier du plus grand Mage Noir de son époque.

Il avait presque atteint la porte du bar lorsque sa main gauche fusa et agrippa une bourse qui pendait au cou d'un homme taillé comme un mammouth. Ce qui suivit fut assez confus. L'homme hurla comme un goret, se leva et lui balança un pain dans la figure qui l'envoya heurter une autre table. Ces clients-là, se sentant (à juste raison) agressés, ripostèrent en envoyant des sortilèges dans tous les sens.

Une minute après, Harry Potter, assis en tailleur sous une table, observait avec intérêt une bonne dizaine de mâles poilus et au ventre tendu par la Bieraubeurre se taper sur la gueule dans le chaos le plus total. Et Tom s'amusait beaucoup.

_J'ai mal à la joue._

_**Chochotte.**_

_C'était un coup bas, quand même. Comment tu comptes nous sortir de là ?_

_**On va tranquillement attendre que ça se calme puis on sortira par la porte, comme tout le monde. D'ici une heure ou deux.**_

_Je te hais._

_**Oh, regarde, une bouteille encore pleine !**_

_Range ce bras si tu ne veux pas que je te le coupe. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui._

Un grondement semblable au tonnerre retentit et la pièce trembla sur ses fondations. Une des vitres explosa, projetant des éclats de verre sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se tenir à l'écart du conflit. Et avec la première goutte de sang tombée, l'hystérie collective ne fut qu'accentuée.

La voix du propriétaire se fit entendre par dessus le vacarme, hurlant des menaces. Il fonça dans le tas et commença à jeter les bagarreurs dehors à grands coups de pied au cul.

Ces derniers répondirent avec hargne, baguettes oubliés, et tombèrent sur Abelforth à bras raccourcis.

_**Je commence à me demander si former mes adeptes aux techniques de combat moldues ne serait pas une bonne idée...**_

_Ok, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. L'alcool t'a bousillé les neurones._

_**Non, réfléchis-y un peu. Comme ça, même s'ils perdent leur baguette dans la bataille, ils ne ne seront pas sans défense. Et puis ça fait faire du sport.**_

_Et comment tu aurais pu expliquer ça à tes fidèles ? « On va exterminer les moldus parce que ce sont des sous-hommes mais on va quand même se battre comme eux ! » ?_

_**Je trouverais bien quelque chose.**_

_Tu- Mais- 'Fin... Non, laisse-tomber, tu me donnes mal à la tête._

Leur conversation fut brutalement interrompue par un corps tombant lourdement sur le plancher.

Les yeux révulsés tournés vers le plafond et la nuque tordue selon un angle improbable par un pied de tabouret renversé, Abelforth Dumbledore ne bougeait plus.

_Il est mort ?_

_**J'en sais rien, mais il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme...**_

_Hé, touche pas c'est sale !_

_**Comment tu veux qu'on sache s'il est mort sinon ?**_

_J'en sais rien, moi. Y a pas un sort pour ça ?_

_**Dois-je te rappeler qui tient la baguette ici ?**_

_C'est une suggestion?_

_**...**_

_Rooh, ça va. De toute façon il ne respire plus alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas photo._

_**De quoi ?**_

_Tsss, toute une éducation à faire..._

Harry sortit discrètement la tête de sous sa table, évaluant la situation d'un coup d'œil efficace. Les soûlards étaient toujours en train de se battre, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'un cadavre refroidissait à leurs pieds.

_Ok, on se casse !_

_**C'est toi les jambes...**_

**D'un bond, il se redressa et sauta par la fenêtre brisée. Son rire résonna longtemps dans la ruelle crasseuse.**

**•• × ••**

Scène 2 :

Où l'on se demande si le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité à placer Tom Jedusor à Gryffondor

**•• × ••**

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers et sorcières se pressaient de faire leurs courses. Un vent glacial soufflait sur Londres et les lourds nuages noirs annonçaient de la neige sous peu. Harry réprima un frisson et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui.

_**Le sort de chaleur, tu connais pas?**_

_Ah, tiens, décidé à faire ton chieur ? Tu n'as plus envie que je t'achète une baguette ?_

_**Tu es relativement contrariant lorsque tu es de mauvaise humeur...**_

_En même temps, tu passes ton temps à critiquer tous mes faits et gestes, c'est soûlant à la fin !_

_**Très bien, je me tais...**_

_Ouais, bonne idée, fais ça._

Sans jeter un seul regard à la devanture poussiéreuse, Harry poussa la porte du magasin d'Ollivander. Le vieil homme avait mis plusieurs mois à se remettre de son emprisonnement au manoir Malefoy, jurant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais créer de baguettes avec les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Il avait fallu qu'un étudiant de Poudlard se présente à sa porte, des rêves plein la tête et une furieuse envie de devenir fabricant de baguettes. Son enthousiasme et sa jeunesse eurent raison du vieil aigri et il accepta de rouvrir sa boutique pour perpétuer son art.

L'intérieur n'avait pas du tout changé, excepté pour un bouquet de fleurs rouges sur le comptoir. Juste à côté, un énorme livre rempli d'une écriture alambiquée était ouvert et un jeune homme blond était penché dessus, les yeux fermés, les lèvres bougeant à toute allure. Son visage se tordit brièvement et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au livre avant de marmonner un « bois de rose, j'l'savais ! ».

Harry s'avança et une latte du plancher craqua, faisant sursauter le garçon. En le regardant bien, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui, un ou deux ans à tout casser.

- Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas entendu la sonnette, monsieur.. ? S'écria le jeune homme en se redressant brutalement.

- Potter.

- Harry Potter ? Bois de houx, plume de phénix et... ah, zut, vingt-sept centimètres ?

- Vingt-sept centimètres cinq, répondit le Survivant avec un petit sourire.

- Zut, j'y étais presque !

A ce moment-là, la porte de la réserve grinça sur ses gonds et des pas se rapprochèrent.

- S'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas que je me suis trompé, implora le blond avec la larme à l'œil.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi lorsque monsieur Ollivander apparut dans la boutique.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit-il chaleureusement en lui serrant la main.

Puis il se tourna vers son apprenti et celui-ci, le dos raide comme la justice récita à toute allure :

- Vingt-sept centimètres cinq, plume de phénix et bois de houx !

- Il s'est trompé lorsque vous êtes arrivé, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter ? Demanda vicieusement le fabricant de baguettes.

Harry ne put empêcher ses coins de lèvres de se relever. Ollivander dévoila ses canines.

- Ce sera donc une page de plus pour aujourd'hui, monsieur O'Neil.

Les oreilles basses, le blond retourna derrière le comptoir et se replongea dans les registres des baguettes.

- Vous lui faites vraiment apprendre la composition des baguettes de tous vos clients ? demanda Harry, mi-incrédule, mi-amusé.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ollivanders d'un air offensé. Juste les vivants, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Sourire que Harry lui rendit.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble boutique, alors, monsieur Potter ?

- Je voudrais une autre baguette.

Le marchant fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. À la place, il somma son matériel et demanda à Harry de lui tendre son bras de baguette.

- Le droit, monsieur Potter, demanda-t-il lorsque le Gryffondor lui tendit le gauche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'énergie magique ne se focalise que dans le bras de baguette. Et vous êtes droitier.

- Je veux une baguette pour le bras gauche, maintint Harry d'une voix ferme.

- C'est ridicule, vous...

Le fabricant s'interrompit et fixa le bras tendu devant lui avec incrédulité.

- Merlin tout puissant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il. La chair vous appartient mais pas l'énergie qui y circule...

_Tom..._

Il tendit un bras tremblant et effleura la peau du poignet avant de la retirer comme s'il s'était brûlé.

_Tom, je fais quoi ?_

- If, trente-trois centimètre soixante-quinze, plume du même phénix, détruite à la chute du Lord Noir, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

_Tom !_

_**Finalement tu as besoin de moi, non ?**_

_Merde, arrête tes conneries, on a un problème là !_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes pour que je le résolve ?**_

Ollivander recula de quelques pas, une lueur d'effroi dans le regard.

_Tout ce que tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_**Ouvre la bouche.**_

Harry sentit la chair de poule se répandre sur son épiderme tandis que la magie de Tom l'enveloppait d'un nuage protecteur.

- Vous ne direz rien à personne, scanda Harry d'une voix dure et les mots sonnèrent comme veinés d'_imperium._

**•• × ••**

Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, bois d'acacia et crin de sombral. Malgré l'âge, les baguettes faites par Ollivander étaient toujours les meilleures. Voldemort ricana.

_**Savais-tu que l'acacia était considéré comme l'arbre de la renaissance et de l'immortalité ?**_

_Et alors ?_

_**Je trouve ça particulièrement plaisant.**_

_Elle a pas l'air franchement pratique à manier. Au moins le houx c'est souple..._

_**Parce qu'avec une baguette en houx tu peux faire ça ?**_

La baguette fit trois tours dans les airs avant de retomber parfaitement dans la main tendue.

_Humff, amateur..._

_**Je pourrais en faire dix si le plafond était plus haut.**_

_Si tu veux, mais, en attendant, est-ce que tu sais faire ça ?_

Il fit tourner la baguette autour de son pouce dans une parfaite ellipse.

_**Ça a pas l'air dur... Regarde plutôt ça!**_

Il fit valser sa baguette autour de ses doigts dans une figure complexe.

_Tu gagnes cette manche. Mais moi je peux la faire tenir en équilibre sur mon pouce !_

En sortant de chez Ollivander, Harry avait senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en songeant qu'il venait de doter un puissant mage noir d'une nouvelle arme. Mais le plaisir qui se dégageait de l'esprit de Tom à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur sa nouvelle baguette valait bien ce sacrifice.

Son bras gauche se tendit, la baguette en acacia en équilibre instable tandis que la baguette de houx trônait tranquillement sur le pouce de sa main droite.

Tom grogna mentalement alors que sa baguette penchait dangereusement vers l'avant. Son bras fit un brusque écart pour la rattraper et la baguette de Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_**Attends deux secondes, il y a strangulot sous roche!**_

_Pas du tout, je suis simplement plus fort que toi. Admet-le..._

_**Dans tes rêves!**_

Et le bras gauche fusa, frappant brutalement le poignet droit. La baguette de houx resta collée.

_**Je le savais! Tu vas payer pour ça, sale morveux! Stupéfix!**_

Harry tomba en avant, le nez dans le tapis du salon de Square Grimmaurt.

_Bien! Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_**...**_

_Et on dit que ce sont les Gryffondors qui agissent avant de réfléchir..._

_**Tais-toi.**_

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement mental auquel Tom répondit par un grognement.

_Heureusement que Rémus doit passer ce soir._

_**Le loup-garou ne peut pas rentrer si tu ne lui ouvres pas.**_

_Merde, c'est vrai, le fidélitas._

_**...**_

_..._

_**Au pire, le sortilège aura faibli dans deux jours...**_

_Je te hais._

_**Je sais, je sais. **_

**•• _× ••_**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà voilà ^^

Est-ce que ça vous plait comme développement ? Si c'est le cas j'ai encore deux autres scènes d'écrites et des idées pour quatre ou cinq autres.

Bisous les filles o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** **: **Dépossession [depɔsesjɔ̃] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **(comme Mandarin (hi hi))

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta **: Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur**** : Rating M pour la scène 3, vous êtes prévenues ^^**

**•• × ••**

Scène 3 :

Comment l'on découvre les joies de la collocation

**•• × ••**

Une odeur de bacon grillé titilla ses narines et Harry poussa un soupir en se retournant dans son lit. Le chariot du petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à passer et il n'avait aucune envie de manger. L'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

Pourtant, il eut beau fermer les yeux et plonger sa figure dans l'oreiller il ne put pas replonger dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à l'hôpital. Deux putain de mois. Ce n'était pour les blessures physiques qu'on l'avait obligé à rester. Non, ça il avait suffit d'un sort. C'était pour les « blessures psychologiques ». Le traumatisme de la guerre et du viol. Il était beau le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Après un discret coup à sa porte, une infirmière entra, portant un plateau repas.

- Harry, mon chou, il faut se lever !

- Pas envie, grommela-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourtant j'ai du bacon grillé, des muffins et du café, répondit l'infirmière en ébouriffant la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait des draps.

_**Nourris-toi.**_

- S'il te plaît, Alyson, je ne peux vraiment rien avaler.

_**Nourris-toi.**_

- Très bien, je laisse le plateau sur ta table de chevet, mais tu as intérêt à avoir tout avalé à midi, sinon je t'empêcherais de sortir dans la cour, menaça l'infirmière gentiment.

_**Nourris-toi.**_

_Non ! Je ne tiens pas à vomir !_

_**Je ne te laisserais pas dégrader ce corps.**_

_Pourquoi ? Tu t'en fous de toute façon !_

_**Je déteste qu'on maltraite ce qui m'appartient.**_

_Ce corps ne t'appartient pas, je suis né avec et je mourrai avec._

_**Vraiment, tu sembles pourtant oublier un petit détail...**_

Harry se crispa en sentant son bras gauche se dégager de sous son corps, le forçant à se retourner sur le dos. La main remonta pour caresser le cou d'une manière éphémère, là où une légère trace rouge subsistait. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rappelant du monstrueux suçon que les médicomages n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaître.

_**Je me rappelle avoir possédé ce corps...**_

La main descendit le long du torse, générant des frissons puis se glissa sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama. Le Survivant émis un hoquet en sentant la main empoigner son propre sexe fermement.

… _**profondément... **_

Harry émit un gémissement indécent lorsque la main commença de rapides va-et-vient. La voix de Tom sonnait de manière tellement lubrique qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se retrouve avec une érection en béton.

_**L'avoir fait gémir et trembler alors que j'en explorais tous les recoins...**_

Harry se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un hoquet désespéré passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque le pouce passa vicieusement sur la fente de son gland.

_**L'avoir soumis et baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie...**_

Harry bougeait maintenant le bassin de haut en bas, accentuant la friction sur son membre. Il sentit l'orgasme arriver mais la main arrêta brutalement son mouvement, le laissant dans un état de frustration intense.

- Toooom... gémit-il en agitant désespérément son bassin.

_**Supplie-moi.**_

_Tom, je t'en prie ! _

_**Prie de quoi ?**_

_Baise-moi ! Fais quelque chose !_

Il pouvait presque entendre le ricanement du mage noir lorsque la main reprit son travail. Il éjacula dans un long râle.

L'esprit embué, il sentit à peine les doigts remonter pour se poser sur ses lèvres.

_**Lèche.**_

Et Harry lécha.

**•• × ••**

Scène 4 :

Où l'on fait du tourisme sauvage

**•• × ••**

Le sol en marbre claqua sous ses talons alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'imposant bureau des liaisons internationales. Derrière, presque entièrement caché par des piles de parchemins, un petit bonhomme chauve et en sueur s'efforçait tant bien que mal de signer une série de papiers à la vitesse de la lumière.

- C'est pour quoi ? Cracha-t-il sans même lever les yeux de son travail lorsqu'il entendit les pas s'arrêter juste devant lui.

- J'ai réservé un voyage en cheminette à destination des États-Unis.

- Pas au courant. Dégagez.

Un tapotement désagréable sur le bois de son bureau lui fit relever la tête avec un grognement de fureur. Grognement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge en voyant le regard noir qui lui était adressé.

- Prenez ça et cassez-vous, hurla presque le petit bonhomme en balançant un papier violet à l'aveuglette tandis que sa main droite n'avait pas cessé son mouvement.

_**Grossier personnage.**_

_Excusez-nous, my Lord, nous avons oublié de dérouler le tapis rouge et de vous présenter la plume de Sphinx et l'encre d'or pour que vous puissiez déposer votre royale signature sur ce parchemin importé d'Égypte, décoré de..._

_**Tsss...**_

_Ah oui, au fait, c'est bien joli les États-Unis, mais, on va où exactement ? Miami, New-York, Los Angeles... ?_

_**De préférence là où il y a une importante communauté magique, après, les détails matériels m'importent peu puisque je ne suis qu'un esprit sans corps.**_

_Arrête, j'ai la larme à l'œil. Et donc ?_

_**Quoi et donc ?**_

_Ben, j'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent les communautés magiques._

_**Moi non plus.**_

_..._

_**...**_

_On est bien partis, dites-donc..._

•• × ••

Harry fit un pas en avant dans l'immense cheminée de marbre. L'homme à l'immonde costume orange qui venait de vérifier son titre de transport lui fit signe de coller les bras contre son corps et de respirer un grand coup. Puis un rideau de flammes vertes jaillit devant ses yeux et il se sentit aspiré par le conduit magique.

_J'espère vraiment qu'il y aura un tapis à l'arrivée, je me sentirais trop con si la première chose que je faisais en arrivant sur le sol américain soit de m'écraser par terre comme une loque._

_**Attends, tu as des problèmes de cheminette ?**_

_Pourquoi tu crois que je passe mon temps à transplaner ?_

_**Mais c'est pas vrai, quel imbécile ! Les trajets en cheminette long-courrier sont formellement interdits à ceux atteints du SFA !**_

_Le quoi ?_

_**Le Syndrome du Foyer Aléatoire.**_

_Attends, c'est vraiment une maladie ?_

_**Évidemment ! Et les trajets long-courrier sont beaucoup plus instables que les nationaux, il y environ trente-cinq pour cent plus de chance pour qu'un SFA se trompe de cheminée à l'arrivé, voire de pays !**_

_Oh._

_**C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**_

_Ben, maintenant qu'on est dedans, il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts._

_**Sale Gryffondor et son optim-**_

Un grand flash suivi d'un bruit fracassant avorta l'insulte du mage noir et Harry sentit son centre de gravité basculer brusquement avant que ses mains et son front fassent connaissance avec une surface dure.

- Aïe, gémit-il en se tournant sur le côté, sa main tâtant son front, où une énorme bosse était en train de se former.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba sur un paysage si beau qu'il en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Par la large ouverture entre les murs de bambous séchés, une vallée verdoyante s'offrait langoureusement à son regard. Le soleil vif se reflétait sur les rizières taillées en terrasses dans le paysage. De petits points colorés surmontés de chapeaux de pailles s'affairaient, le dos courbé et les pieds dans l'eau tandis que les rapaces les raillaient depuis le ciel bleu.

_**J'avais entendu dire qu'un SFA pouvait, dans le pire des cas, se tromper de pays. Jamais d'arriver **_**exactement ****_de l'autre côté du monde._**

_C'est magnifique._

_**Tu m'écoutes espèce de sombral unijambiste !**_

_..._

_**Attends, comment on a même **_**pu ****_arriver là ? C'est pas une cheminée ça, c'est un trou dans le plafond !_**

- 一个魔鬼, 它是一个魔鬼 !

- 不愿意接近他(它), 则您可能会得罪他(它) !

Harry tourna la tête et direction des voix et se trouva nez à nez avec trois vieilles femmes à la peau ridée et tannée qui semblaient profiter de l'ombre de la cabane pour tresser des paniers. Elles le regardaient avec un mélange de respect et de profonde terreur.

- Heu... bonjour ?

_**Tu vois bien qu'elles ne parlent pas anglais, abruti !**_

_Roooh, ça va, j'essayais juste d'être un minimum courtois._

Celle qui semblait la plus jeune murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine.

- 看小的这种健康 ! Répliqua cette dernière en tapant sèchement dernière la tête de la plus jeune.

Elle cracha quelque chose à la troisième femme qui s'inclina devant Harry et sortit de la cabane à reculons tandis que les deux restantes posèrent leur front par terre et étendirent leurs mains devant elles.

_**Quel revirement de situation intéressant... Et si je commençais ma conquête du monde ici ? Les gens semblent tout à fait disposés à me vénérer comme je me dois de l'être.**_

_Tu t'entends quand tu parles des fois ?_

_**Assieds-toi correctement et tiens-toi comme le grand seigneur que nous sommes, par Serpentard.**_

Grommelant intérieurement contre un mage noir à l'égo démesuré et contre l'intégralité du Ministère de la Magie des Transports sans qui rien ne serait jamais arrivé, Harry se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons en détaillant son environnement.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence malaisé au cours duquel Harry compatit sincèrement pour les deux vieilles femmes qui devaient souffrir le martyr dans la position où elles se trouvaient, du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur et un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche entra. Derrière lui, une foule de curieux se pressaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, vieux et jeunes, hommes et femmes, mais aucun n'osa entrer.

Le vieil homme s'inclina devant lui puis s'assit sur ses talons. Il dégageait une espèce de sérénité que l'on ne trouve que chez les illustres sages qui ne craignent ni la vie ni la mort.

- 欢迎您,现在是高级的另一个时间(天气)和另一个地方, commença à babiller le sage d'une voix faible et tremblante. 我们很高兴欢迎您在我们的能力有限,村里所有的牺牲的准备,满足您的需求。

_Tu connais un sort de traduction simultanée ?_

_**Non.**_

- 我向你我的外孙女儿,欢迎礼物, reprit-il en faisant signe à une jeune femme de s'avancer à l'intérieur.

Objectivement, elle était une pure merveille à regarder. Ses long cheveux noirs cascadaient le long de son dos en accrochant les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient derrière ses long cils et ses paupières bridées. La rougeur sur ses pommettes ne la rendaient que plus mignonne et les courbes gracieuses qu'elle abordait aurait fait bander Dumbledore lui-même.

_**Épargne-moi ce genre de comparaison s'il-te-plait.**_

_Un problème avec la vie sexuelle de ton pire ennemi ?_

_**J'estime avoir eu mon lot de cauchemars après avoir rencontré son amant.**_

_Quoi ! Dumbledore était gay ?_

_**Comme un phoque.**_

_Merlin, c'est un mythe qui s'écroule..._

_**On parlera de ça plus tard. Je pense qu'il y a un autre problème à traiter dans l'immédiat.**_

En effet, sous ses yeux ébahis, la jeune femme avait commencé à simplement se déshabiller, dévoilant une large poitrine souple et tonique.

_Oh merde._

_**Objectivement, je me la fe-**_

_On se casse !_

Et sans demander son reste, Harry fit volte-face, sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit à toute allure entre les rizières.

_**Ça va finir par devenir une habitude de s'enfuir par la fenêtre...**_

_Oh, ça va !_

…

_..._

_**Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?**_

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les lectrices maîtrisant le chinois qui se sentiront offensées par mes traduction « Reverso ». Cela dit, Harry n'en comprend pas un traître mot, donc à la limite... (P.S : Essayez quand même de refaire la traduction chinois-français, c'est assez poilant ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>ANNONCE IMPORTANTE :<strong>

Fin mai, un traité nommé **ACTA** (Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement) va être présenté devant le Parlement Européen.  
>Ce traité avait pour but principal de lutter contre la contrefaçon, il a été gravement détourné par un groupe minoritaire.<br>Si ce traité est mis en application, tout ce qui, sur le net (et autre part dit ma bêta),** utilisera une image/chanson/citation/extrait/etc. sans en avoir les droits sera déclaré illégal**. Que ce soit des tests de jeux vidéos aux parodies débiles en passant par le partage de musique sur MSN. Ou aux noms de personnages de films/livres/animes/etc.  
>Et oui, mesdames, messieurs,<strong> ce traité condamnera tous les auteurs de fanfictions comme n'importe quel voleur à la tire<strong>.  
>C'est pourquoi je vous encourage vivement à vous renseigner et à aller signer la pétition anti-ACTA sur secure(.)avaaz(.)org<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** **: **Dépossession [depɔsesjɔ̃] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **(comme Méfait achevé)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta **: Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Après avoir fixé mon écran pendant cinq minutes avec un filet de bave coulant de ma bouche, j'en ai déduit qu'il ne restait pas assez de synapses en état de marche pour pondre une note d'auteur. C'est regrettable.

**•• × ••**

Scène 5 :

Comment l'on surprend le Maître des Potions en flagrant délit

**•• × ••**

Si on avait dit un jour à Severus Rogue qu'il ferait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant un mois, il aurait ri. Et pendu l'impudent par les pieds dans une salle obscure des cachots de Poudlard.

Si on avait dit un jour à Severus Rogue que des inconnus se retourneraient sur son passage avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard il se serait amèrement esclaffé. Et dépecé l'impudent pour l'utiliser comme ingrédient pour potions.

Si on avait dit un jour à Severus Rogue qu'il recevrait plus de courrier de fans que Potter dans ses jours de gloire, il se serait étouffé. Et envoyé l'impudent à l'étage des maladies incurables de Sainte-Mangouste dans un paquet cadeau.

Et pourtant il était là. Reconnu comme le héros de la deuxième guerre sombre. L'homme qui avait sauvé la communauté sorcière. Il eut beau démentir tous les exploits farfelus que lui attribuaient les journalistes, il resta quand même dans la chronique comme celui qui, par un obscur procédé, dé-immortalisa Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et l'acheva d'un sortilège bien placé.

Severus soupira longuement en entendant le pop caractéristique des elfes de maison.

- Le courrier de Monsieur Rogue est arrivé !

- Je t'ai déjà répété de tout brûler, grogna le maître des potions d'une voix austère.

- Winky ne pourrait jamais faire ça, couina l'elfe d'une voix affolée. Winky serait une mauvaise elfe si elle ne laissait pas les sorciers dire du bien de Monsieur Rogue ! Parce que Monsieur Rogue est un bon sorcier alors il mérite de la reconnaissance. Oui oui !

- Ça va, ça va. Pose-ça là et va-t'en.

Le salon retrouva à nouveau un silence reposant. Rogue lança un regard noir au tas de lettres sur la table basse et, d'un claquement de doigts, y mit le feu. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'hypocrisie de ceux qui l'avaient traîné plus bas que terre à la fin de la première guerre sombre.

Les parchemins se consumèrent dans un concert de craquements aigus. Satisfait, l'ancien Mangemort s'apprêta à retourner s'occuper de ses chères potions lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un petit paquet avait échappé à l'incendie.

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne renonçaient jamais.

En y regardant de plus près, le paquet était bardé de tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables pour le protéger du vent, de la pluie, du feu, des chocs et même des animaux. Et du travail de professionnel avec ça. Légèrement impressionné et pas mal curieux, Rogue ouvrit le paquet d'un coup de baguette et en sortit le contenu.

Une culotte.

Rose.

À dentelle.

Au même moment, la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Albus !

**•• × ••**

Harry s'accroupit dans le boyau sombre et s'attela à déplier la Carte des Maraudeurs.

_Tiens-ça._

_**Je suis pas ton chien.**_

_S'te plait, j'arrive pas à voir l'étage en entier._

_**T'as des mains, non ? Alors sers-t-en.**_

_C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, mais ma main gauche n'est pas très coopérative..._

…

_Ô, grand mage noir, me feriez-vous l'honneur de tenir ce bout de parchemin moisi pour que je puisse repérer les ennemis sur notre route ?_

_**Je ferais comme si le sarcasme ne m'atteignait pas.**_

_Ok, presque tous les élèves sont rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dumbledore aussi. Et Rogue est en train de faire l'asocial dans son bureau._

_**Personne dans les couloirs ?**_

_Pas sur notre trajectoire, mais je vais surveiller la carte quand même._

Harry déploya sa cape d'invisibilité d'un mouvement ample et s'en recouvrit. Il grogna en se rendant compte que ses pieds et une bonne partie de ses mollets dépassaient et jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur ses jambes. Cela suffirait à berner les tableaux et les élèves.

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, la statue de la sorcière borgne se rangea dans son alcôve pour laisser passer une présence invisible.

Poursuivi par un ricanement mental incessant et légèrement flippant, l'ancien Gryffondor descendit les étages en moins d'une minute pour se retrouver devant la porte de l'antre du Maître des Cachots.

_Aïe !_

_**Il n'y a que moi ici qui peut porter le nom de Maître.**_

Le sourire sanguinaire qui déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte en question n'était pas fermée aurait suffit à faire fuir le Baron Sanglant. Le panneau coulissa sur ses gonds en grinçant et Harry Potter se retrouva face à face avec Severus Rogue tenant une culotte rose à bout de bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Albus !

Harry regarda avec intérêt son ancien professeur de potions passer du rouge au blanc puis au vert et repasser par le rouge avant de se reprendre et de cacher l'objet honteux derrière son dos.

- Potter, siffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_Je lui dis quoi ?_

_**Que tu viens le solliciter pour des cours de tango.**_

- Je viens vous...

_Attends, vraiment ?_

_**Mais non, gamin stupide!**_

_Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que..._

_**Essaye de penser par toi-même un peu, bon sang.**_

_J'aimerais bien, mais à chaque fois que je pense quelque chose, tu y vas de ton petit commentaire sarcastique!_

_**Très bien, alors, dis-lui que tu as un message à lui remettre de la part de...Hmm...**_

_Du ministre ?_

_**Par exemple. Et lorsqu'il aura baissé sa garde, tu le stupefixies et tu l'attaches pour faire bonne mesure. Et n'oublie pas de lui prendre sa baguette et de lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme. Il a plus de ressources qu'il ne le laisse paraître.**_

-...remettre un message important de la part du Ministre.

Les muscles des épaules de Rogue se relâchèrent légèrement et les plis de se front se détendirent un peu tandis qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

- Et évidemment, le grand Harry Potter n'a pas pu faire l'effort de s'annoncer à la porte principale du château parce que tout lui est dû...

- Stupefix !

**•• × ••**

Une heure et de nombreux sortilèges peu plaisants plus tard, Harry Potter sortit du château par l'endroit même où il était rentré sans que personne n'en sache rien. À part un cadavre refroidissant dans les sombres cachots.

_Ah zut!_

_**Quoi encore?**_

_J'ai oublié de lui demander si, la petite culotte, c'était pour son usage personnel ou pas._

…

**•• × ••**

Scène 6:

Où l'on se lance dans une carrière de critique politique

**•• × ••**

_Et maintenant, j'écris quoi ?_

_**J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais écrit de contrat. J'ordonnais et les autres obéissaient.**_

_En même temps, tant qu'on signe avec notre magie, on s'en fout un peu quand même, non ?_

_**Je refuse de signer un contrat qui ne me rend pas hommage !**_

_T'es pas chiant comme mec..._

Harry fit tourner la plume entre ses doigts, les yeux dans le vague, et étouffa un juron en se rendant compte des éclaboussures qu'il avait fait sur le parchemin.

_Très bien. Alors « Je, soussigné Harry James Potter, 17 ans et toutes ses dents- »_

_**Sérieusement ?**_

_Rooh, ça va, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère..._

_**Humf...**_

_Donc, je disais, « Je, Harry James Potter, m'engage à coopérer avec Tom Elvis Jedusor dans le but d'œuvrer à la capture des membres restants de l'Armée des Ténèbres, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts. Je m'engage également à coopérer avec Tom Elvis Jedusor pour organiser le meurtre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, excepté un certain nombre de personnes de mon choix au sein de cette association, ainsi que les Aurors ayant participé à l'assaut final contre Lord Voldemort, leader de l'Armée des Ténèbres. _

_« Je, Tom Elvis Jedusor, m'engage à coopérer avec Harry James Potter pour les trois buts cités précédemment. Je m'engage également à respecter le choix de Harry James Potter en ce qui concerne les personnes à épargner au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_« Ce contrat sera déclaré obsolète à la mort de la dernière des cibles citées ci-dessus._

_« Par la Magie, ainsi soit-il. »_

Harry admira avec fierté l'écriture virile qui ornait le parchemin et y apposa son nom d'un geste fluide. Souriant, il passa la plume à son bras gauche. Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste pour la saisir.

_**Je suis droitier.**_

_Content pour toi._

_**Non, je veux dire, je suis incapable d'écrire mon nom de la main gauche.**_

_La situation doit vraiment être désespérée pour que tu m'avoues ça..._

_**Pour que le contrat soit valide, il faut que j'y appose ma signature, pas une vulgaire imitation tremblante !**_

_Bon, ben si tu veux pas signer ce contrat, je n'ai qu'à rester pépère chez moi à me dorer les poils sur la véranda..._

Avoir un deuxième esprit dans votre tête qui réfléchit à toute allure et pèse le pour et le contre en une micro-seconde est très perturbant, remarqua Harry en plissant le front sous l'effort.

_**Passe-moi un parchemin, je vais m'entraîner.**_

_Et moi je fais quoi ?_

_**Tu te tais et tu attends.**_

Harry retint la remarque sarcastique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et attrapa une liasse de papiers qu'il déploya sur la table. Et Voldemort commença à écrire son nom dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_**Ne te plains pas si tu te retrouves avec une plume plantée dans l'œil...**_

_Ok ok, j'arrête de te déconcentrer._

…

_Il faut que j'aille pisser._

La plume passa à quelques millimètres de son œil droit.

Après une dizaine de répliques sanglantes, plusieurs menaces de mort et une autre tentative d'éborgnement de la part de Voldemort, le calme retomba dans la pièce et le mage noir retourna à sa calligraphie. De son côté, Harry attrapa un stylo noir et commença à gribouiller sur une autre feuille.

La plume dérapa et Voldemort étouffa un juron. Harry dessina un lapin.

Voldemort passa sur un autre parchemin. Harry lui rajouta un manteau de cuir.

La plume trembla et une goutte d'encre s'échappa. Harry dessina une moto volante. Puis il grimaça et, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, coloria le lapin, lui enleva les oreilles et rajouta une truffe de chien.

À sa gauche, la plume glissait lentement sur le parchemin pour former des arabesques compliquées. Harry dessina Rogue. En petite culotte.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le mage noir semblait prendre de l'assurance et sa signature présageait d'avoir une certaine classe. Harry dessina une fouine. Et des frisettes dans les cheveux de Rogue.

Voldemort plongea la plume dans l'encrier et tapota sur le rebord pour enlever le surplus d'encre. Harry rajouta des cheveux plaqués au gel sur le crâne de la fouine et la fit rebondir tandis qu'une caricature de Fol-Œil agitait sa baguette magique en ricanant et en dansant la polka avec sa jambe de bois.

_**Potter...**_

_Huh ?_

_**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**_

_Hum, je t'aurais bien répondu que je m'entraînais pour entamer une carrière de critique politique mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies..._

_**Passe-moi ce contrat au lieu de débiter autant de stupidités à la minute.**_

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **En écrivant la scène 6, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à un de mes livres illustrés de l'époque où je ne savais même pas lire. Ça s'appelait « Max et la poule en chocolat ». Marie trouve tous les œufs de Pâques et Max juste une cuillère, des fourmis, des glands et de la boue et finit par faire des crêpes fourmi-gland...

Ouais, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout.

**P.S : **Ooooooh, un nouveau bouton de review, essayons-le, essayons-le !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** **: **Dépossession [depɔsesjɔ̃] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/ Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **(comme Méfait achevé)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta **: Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur** **:**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, notamment auprès de **Every** qui attend depuis plus d'une semaine. Désolée, désolée, mais depuis que ma bêta est partie batifoler à Rennes je n'ai plus **aucun contrôle** sur elle.

Oh, et puis, l**a scène 7 est en bon rating M**, alors cachez vos yeux derrière vos mains...

**•• × ••**

Scène 7 :

Où l'on apprend la collaboration horizontale.

**•• × ••**

L'air était lourd dans la chambre, malgré le courant d'air frais qui s'insinuait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les lumières de la ville brillaient au loin et un léger clapotement se mêlait au bruissement des arbres.

Harry Potter grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Son corps nu était couvert de sueur. Les draps froissés et la couverture roulée en boule en bout du lit témoignaient de l'affreuse chaleur qui gouvernait ce mois d'août.

Quelque part à l'étage inférieur, une horloge sonna quatre fois. Harry passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son rêve.

.

Harry passa timidement les doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise et commença à les enlever sans regarder le mage noir allongé sur le lit. Voldemort étalait nonchalamment sa nudité comme s'il posait pour un photographe. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

D'un mouvement lent des épaules il fit tomber sa chemise par terre et s'occupa de son pantalon. Une fois en boxer il jeta un coup d'œil à son futur amant. Celui-ci le détaillait de haut en bas, le disséquait du regard, et le Gryffondor sentit sa virilité se réveiller pleinement sous cet examen.

Voldemort bougea légèrement son genou, révélant sa propre érection, et cette vue convainquit Harry de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement.

Il glissa les mains sur l'élastique de son boxer et, tournant le dos au mage noir, l'abaissa lentement, révélant des fesses musclées pas le Quidditch. Voldemort ne put retenir un gémissement de désir à la vue de ce corps qu'il jugeait parfait mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour encourager le brun.

_**Et bien, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois...**_

_Casse-toi, laisse moi rêver tranquille._

Désormais entièrement nu, Harry se retourna et scruta le mage noir, cherchant l'approbation dans son regard. Le feu sombre qu'il y vit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il cacha son visage derrière ses mains pour éviter de dévoiler à son futur amant la couleur tomate qu'il abordait. Un léger rire retentit dans la pièce et la voix langoureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui susurra :

- Et bien, où est donc passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ?

_Tom..._

_**Oui ?**_

_Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ne te mêle pas de mon rêve sans ma permission._

_**C'est peut-être **_**ton ****_rêve, mais _je _suis dedans donc j'estime avoir autant le droit que toi de le modifier._**

Harry ne répondit pas mais sembla reprendre contenance. Il retira les mains de son visage et s'avança vers le lit. Il grimpa sur le matelas et se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus du Lord.

Avec hésitation il commença à butiner sa mâchoire de baisers papillons et, comme l'homme semblait approuver, descendit lentement sur le torse, laissant sa langue poursuivre l'œuvre érotique. Son menton effleura un des tétons du Lord et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

Avec un sourire sadique, Harry descendit encore et taquina les boutons de chair avec sa langue, se régalant des discrets gémissements qu'il recevait en retour. Peu à peu, ses mains se mirent aussi au travail et bientôt, chaque parcelle du torse de l'homme reçut de délicates attentions.

Reculant toujours, Harry sentit alors le sexe du Lord effleurer son bas-ventre et il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer le mouvement pour retrouver la vague de plaisir qui l'avait traversé. Voldemort leva son bassin et les deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre au rythme qu'imposait Harry. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de bonheur et gémit bruyamment.

_**Merlin, mais quelle vierge effarouchée ! Le réveil sonnera que tu n'auras même pas fini les préliminaires.**_

_Mais c'est justement ce qu'il y a de plus excitant. C'est bien mignon de défoncer le cul d'un gigolo mais c'est bien plus excitant quand on échange d'abord des caresses et des fellat-_

_**C'est beau la naïveté. Sauf que, ce que tu sembles oublier, mon cher, c'est que sous mes doigts experts tu es même capable d'oublier ton nom. Regarde plutôt.**_

Soudainement, il sentit une main se joindre au mouvement et posa les siennes sur la poitrine du Lord, martyrisant les deux pointes de chair durcies par le plaisir. Il sentait l'orgasme venir mais l'excitation n'était pas assez forte pour lui permettre de jouir. Suivant ce que lui murmurait son instinct, il porta trois doigts à ses lèvres et les suça d'un air aguicheur. Voldemort retint un glapissement et retira les doigts affolants pour prendre leur place. Il n'eut pas à demander cette faveur longtemps puisque les lèvres de Harry s'ouvrirent instantanément pour laisser passer la langue mutine. Leurs langues dansaient ensembles, leurs bassins bougeaient au même rythme et leurs yeux brillaient du même éclat, celui du désir pur.

Sans que le mage noir s'en rende compte, Harry laissa ses doigts errer le long de la fente de ses propres fesses et se pénétra d'un doigt. Le gémissement de douleur qui en résulta fut noyé par la langue de son amant et un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier pour étirer son anus en douceur. Voldemort avait lâché leurs érections et ses mains s'affairaient à parcourir le dos du jeune homme, faisant naître de délicieux frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Harry poussa un troisième doigt dans son anus et des larmes de douleur commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux.

_**Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?**_

_Moi ? Mais rien, voyons._

_**Ouais, c'est ça, et Bellatrix en maillot de bain aussi !**_

_Je vais juste te prouver que ce sera _toi _qui va oublier ton nom..._

- Tom ... Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant. Je veux sentir que je t'appartiens. Pour toujours.

Sa voix était rauque de désir et le Lord sentit une bouffée de chaleur engloutir ses reins, manquant de le faire jouir sur le champ.

Harry se redressa et se positionna au-dessus du sexe dressé de son amant. Précautionneusement, il s'empala sur la hampe de chair. Le membre dur et épais lui déchira les chairs et il se cambra à l'extrême, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un cri rauque. Fasciné, le mage noir regarda le filet de sang glisser le long de son membre alors que le jeune homme le glissait lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Harry serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal.

_Putain, mais t'es malade ? C'est un rêve érotique, pas un remake de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_**Admets que je gagne.**_

Rien du tout, connard ! Si t'es pas capable de te battre sur le bon terrain c'est que t'es aussi eunuque que McGonagall !

_**Je-**_

_Non, pas d'excuses ! Tu enlèves cette douleur et tu te casses !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, les fesses du jeune homme heurtèrent l'intérieur des cuisses du Lord et il sentit que le sexe était en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et toute la douleur disparut enfin pour être remplacée par un sentiment d'extase.

_Merci._

Harry poussa un hurlement de bonheur et il sentit le membre à l'intérieur de lui enfler de désir. Il reporta son regard vers son amant et ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire jouir. Tom Jedusor avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les joues rouges et les cheveux savamment décoiffés, il haletait en tenant fermement les draps dans ses poings crispés.

Joueur, Harry commença à onduler du bassin et se délecta des réactions de l'homme qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui. Des suppliques sortaient de sa bouches, toutes ayant le même sens : « plus vite ». Alors Harry accéléra la cadence, rejetant la tête en arrière et gémissant de plaisir au même rythme que l'autre.

Brutalement, le mage noir se redressa et inversa leur position. Il plaqua Harry contre le matelas et prit sa bouche avec rage tandis que ses coups de bassin accéléraient encore jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse folle.

_T'abandonnes jamais, hein ?_

_**Je suis simplement le meilleur de nous deux au niveau des arts charnels donc je me dois de te donner le plus de plaisir possible.**_

_Excuses acceptées._

Harry hurlait sans discontinuer dans sa bouche et il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. De la sueur dégoulinait partout sur leurs corps, rendant leur peau luisante et encore plus désirable. Voldemort se pencha encore plus sur son amant, jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent et Harry écarta au maximum ses jambes pour accentuer encore le plaisir. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur car, à cet instant, seul Tom comptait et le plaisir intense qu'il lui procurait. D'ailleurs, au vue de la manière dont son amant lui dévorait la bouche, il n'avait pas l'air de penser le contraire.

Les pénétrations du Lord se firent encore plus violentes et Harry mit fin à leur baiser pour pouvoir hurler tout son soûl. Les coups de boutoir eurent bientôt raison de Harry qui jouit avec violence entre leur deux corps, son dos se cambrant au maximum, le prénom de son aîné sur les lèvres. Le mage noir le rejoint quelques secondes après, ayant succombé au resserrement de ses muscles autour de son propre sexe.

_Putain, faudra qu'on fasse ça plus souvent._

_**J'approuve, mon cher.**_

**•• × ••**

Scène 8 :

Où l'on prend le petit-déjeuner en famille

**•• × ••**

Le soleil se levait juste sur la campagne anglaise, s'acharnant à faire disparaître les bancs de brume qui se prélassaient entre les collines. L'air vif et frais s'entortillait dans ses cheveux et rosissait ses joues. Il profitait de rendre visite aux Weasley pour se promener un peu sur les chemins cabossés. Et Voldemort se plaignait.

_**Je ne me plains pas, je dis juste qu'on devrait mettre en place une journée nationale pour rendre visite aux familles en deuil. Comme ça on le noterait sur le calendrier et on n'aurait pas à s'en soucier jusqu'à l'année suivante. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas la mettre le même jour que la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard ? Comme ça on ferait d'une pierre deux coups : on irait pleurer devant la tombe de Dumbledore puis prendre le thé avec cette famille de dégénérés roux qui tiennent absolument à te faire exploser la panse à chaque fois que tu mets un pied dans leur cuisine. Brrr.**_

_Quelle mauvaise foi ! À chaque fois qu'on est à table, tu ronronnes comme un chaton devant un bol de lait !_

_**J'avoue que sa cuisine n'est pas si mauvais que ça mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de te resservir quatre fois de la tarte à la mélasse ?**_

_C'est bon la tarte à la mélasse._

_**Quel argument décisif...**_

_Rooh, ça va..._

Ils ne purent pas plus longtemps débattre des bienfaits de la cuisine de Mrs. Weasley puisqu'un boulet de canon jaillit des buissons et se jeta sur eux.

- Onc' Ary !

Les jambes comprimées par l'étau de deux petits bras potelés, Harry battit des bras avant de se vautrer lamentablement dans la poussière.

Mis à terre par un morveux de quatre ans, c'est pathétique.

**- **Rega'd Onc' Ary, je peux d'venir ch'veux noi ! gazouilla le bambin en rampant le long de ses jambes.

- Bonjour Teddy, je suis content de te revoir.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux ce jour-là noirs charbons et essuya la bave qui commençait à couler sur le menton de son filleul.

- Et pi y avait une goume dans l'jardin abec des poil verts ! Et tata Dinie ela pi la goume et l'jeté dans l'dehors !

Pendant que le gamin continuait de raconter ses aventures d'une voix joyeuse, Harry s'était relevé et l'avait calé sur sa hanche avant de reprendre le chemin du Terrier.

Voldemort émit un sifflement désapprobateur lorsqu'un filet de bave parvint, envers et contre tout, à se coller sur l'épaule de Harry.

Le Terrier surgit au détour du chemin, faisant toujours un pied-de-nez à la loi de la gravitation universelle. Mais, dans les plantations abandonnées aux balustrades, aux fissures courant sur les murs couleur terre et à l'absence de ce tintamarre joyeux caractéristique des enfants Weasley, on sentait bien que la guerre était passée par là.

Harry poussa la barrière en bois tout en remontant le gamin sur sa hanche et pénétra dans la cour poussiéreuse. Immédiatement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un Remus Lupin s'appuyant lourdement sur une canne en sortit. Son dos était courbé et les cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage ne parvenaient pas à cacher l'inquiétude sur ses traits.

_**Je suis sûr que si un marchant ambulant passait avec une cargaison de potions revigorantes il ferait un malheur ici...**_

Le Survivant fut contraint de lâcher le morveux gesticulant qui, après un crochet du droit accidentel à la mâchoire, se réfugia dans les jambes de son père en babillant des suites de mots sans queue ni tête.

_**C'est beau la reconnaissance...**_

_Ta gueule, j'ai mal._

- Teddy, vilain garçon ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir sans me prévenir ! Grogna le loup-garou d'une voix douce.

- Maiiiiiis...

Teddy leva des yeux brillants vers son père en portant son pouce à sa bouche.

_**Ça y est, il est perdu...**_

En effet, toute contrariété quitta le visage de Rémus et il se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

_**Aucune volonté, je vous jure. Je suis persuadé que ce gosse deviendra un Serpentard, à quatre ans il fait déjà danser son père sur la paume de sa main.**_

_Merlin, quel déshonneur ce serait !_

_**Dixit celui qui a supplié le Choixpeau pour qu'il ne le place pas à Serpentard...**_

_Mais t'as fini avec ça ? _

_**Tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, avouer ses faiblesses à un Serpentard. Il les retournera toujours contre toi.**_

_Gnagnagna._

- Tu es bien matinal, Harry, Molly n'est même pas levée. J'ai peur que tout ce qu'il y ait sur la table de la cuisine soit le café des insomniaques.

Voldemort émit un léger bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement de déception.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry en lui offrant un sourire, je vais bien trouver quelque chose dans les placards et l'odeur attirera vite du monde en bas.

_**Une vraie petite fée du logis...**_

Ignorant les commentaires machistes dans sa tête, Harry se mit à sortir des œufs et du bacon du frigo pendant que Remus coupait des toasts et que Teddy jouait avec...

_**C'est une peluche, ça ?**_

_Heu, c'est un truc bleu avec des oreilles donc je suppose que oui._

_**Il y a un trou au milieu.**_

_Si tu t'arrêtes sur les détails aussi..._

_**Et c'est tellement sale que Lucius en ferait une combustion instantanée.**_

_Il paraît que les enfants aiment les trucs sales._

_**Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants.**_

_Merci Cap'tain Obvious._

**Tu _n'auras jamais d'enfants alors._**

_Pour ça, il faudrait que je change de sexe. Au minimum. Et puis, ça dois être chiant d'être aussi grosse qu'une baleine et d'avoir les chevilles qui gonflent._

_**Je veux changer de colocataire sur le champ.**_

- Harry ?

- Bonjour Molly, lança le Survivant par dessus son épaule. Aujourd'hui ce sont les hommes qui cuisinent alors asseyez-vous, le bacon arrive.

- Gwand-Ma ! Gazouilla Teddy en escaladant la robe de sa grand-mère par alliance-très-très-lointaine.

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la matrone en le prenant dans ses bras, mais les coins de sa bouche tirait vers le bas et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus.

Harry reposa lentement la cuillère en bois dans la poêle. Il avait soudainement l'impression que son cœur prenait trop d'espace dans sa poitrine. Une pichenette mentale le fit sursauter.

_**Ton bacon crame, le cuisinier.**_

Une fois tout le monde attablé devant des morceaux de toast recouverts de marmelade d'orange, le calme revint dans la cuisine, seulement troublé par les bruits de mastication et les gargouillis de Teddy qui construisait un château avec ses tartines déjà mâchées.

Quelques minutes après l'escalier se mit à couiner et deux nouvelles têtes rousses firent leur apparition.

_**Ok, on se barre d'ici. Ces Traîtres A Leur Sang doivent se reproduire par un obscur procédé de magie noire car je suis **_**sûr ****_que ces deux personnes n'étaient pas là la fois où on est venus._**

- Salut Harry ! S'exclamèrent les nouveaux venus d'une même voix.

- Fred ? George ? Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

- Merlin, notre presque-frère ne nous reconnaît plus ? S'écria un des deux en tombant dans les bras de son frère.

- Quel est donc ce sortilège qui obscurcit sa vision et le retourne contre les siens ? Reprit le second en inversant leur position.

- Nous devons...

_**Si j'étais toi, je me décalerais d'un mètre vers la droite.**_

- Y remédier...

_Pourquoi donc ?_

- A l'instant !

Une douce glacée tomba pile sur la tête du Survivant, lui faisant pousser un cri sans aucune virilité.

_**Je t'avais prévenu...**_

_Oh, ta gueule toi !_

Et les jumeaux étaient affalés sur la table en se tenant les côtes de rire.

Dans la famille Weasley, c'étaient sûrement eux qui s'étaient remis le plus vite de la guerre. Ils n'avaient gardé aucune rancune contre leur petit frère, même s'ils évitaient d'en parler en public, et avaient profité de leur talent en matière de farces et attrapes pour essayer de développer une potion permettant de rajeunir leur corps. Les premiers essais furent un succès total et le rayon « Weasley, produits de beauté pour femmes complexées » fit son apparition. Mais les jumeaux ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et mirent en vente une potion pour réduite l'arthrite et l'arthrose, guérir les fuites magiques dues à la vieillesse, puis, quand ils ne trouvèrent plus de problèmes à soigner dans leur corps déficient ils...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire avec vos visages, au juste ? Demanda Harry en les foudroyant du regard.

- Oh ça ?

- Tu te rappelles l'accident avec Hermione pendant votre seconde année ? Commença l'un.

- Elle s'était retrouvée avec un visage de chat en buvant du Polynectar, continua l'autre.

- Alors on s'est dit...

- Pourquoi pas créer des masques qui se transformeraient en un visage, enchaîna le premier en grattant une cicatrice appartenant à feu Maugrey Fol-Œil.

- On un animal, poursuivit le second en retroussant son museau de vache.

- Au hasard après l'avoir mis ?

… se remirent à faire des farces.

Teddy poussa un cri d'horreur lorsque la vache aux cheveux roux fit mine de s'intéresser à lui et couru se réfugier dans les bras de son père qui luttait pour ne pas rire.

Au même moment, Ron apparut dans la cuisine et jeta un regard blasé à ses frères qui faisaient encore les pitres.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir, grommela-t-il en attrapant une tasse de café.

Remus ne retint plus son rire et le son chaleureux envahit la cuisine.

_**Ne t'avise pas de sombrer dans la nostalgie maintenant. Tant que le contrat ne sera pas fini, tu n'appartiens plus à cette famille.**_

_Arrête un peu de faire ton rabat-joie. Même un affreux super vilain comme toi a un jour rêvé d'avoir une famille. Et elle est la meilleure de toutes._

- Salut Harry, ça fait un bail, lança le Gryffondor en s'asseyant à ses côtés sans aucune grâce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie maintenant ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à reprendre les études ?

_**Celui-là m'énerve.**_

- Pas vraiment.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux. Discuter de son avenir était quelque chose que Harry préférait éviter, mais il y en avait toujours un pour lui demander, à mots couverts dans le cas de Ron, quand est-ce qu'il allait se prendre en main et arrêter de puiser sur les fonds de son parrain pour vivre. Et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui répondre : « Je verrais ça quand j'aurais tué tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ».

- J'ai entendu dire que Ginny était passée titulaire chez les Harpies, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry à la cantonade pour changer de sujet.

- On ne la voit plus beaucoup, répondit Molly avec une certaine amertume. Elle a emménagé au stade et passe ses journées à s'entraîner et ses nuits à faire la fête. Elle ne nous a même pas prévenus qu'elle était devenue titulaire, nous l'avons appris avec la Gazette.

_**Tact : zéro.**_

_Mais t'as fini, oui ?_

- Ah, marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux. Et Bill, Charlie et Percy ?

- Bill arrive dans trois semaines avec Fleur et la petite Victoire. Il a enfin compris qu'un voyage par portoloin n'est pas dangereux pour un bébé, ricana Ron.

- Tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants, mon chéri, le rabroua gentiment sa mère. Même si ce n'est pas près d'arriver...

Voldemort ricana à son tour.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas près d'arriver ? s'indigna Ron en postillonnant des morceaux d'œuf dans son assiette.

- Pourquoi, en effet ? Remarqua la figure de Fol-Œil.

- Après tout, tu n'habites pas chez tes parents, remarqua la tête de vache.

- Tu es riche...

- Distingué...

- D'une beauté à couper le souffle...

- Tes manières à table sont admirables...

- Et ton tact à toute épreuve...

- Sans parler de ta politesse...

- Et de ta finesse...

- Et de ta...

- Ça va, j'ai compris espèce de faux-frères !

Voldemort gloussa.

_**Un mage noir ne glousse **_**pas ****_!_**

_Autant pour moi, j'ai dû me tromper..._

- Et sans compter que tu es un véritable goujat avec les filles, intervint une nouvelle voix depuis la porte de service.

Teddy se jeta sur Hermione et se mit à baver généreusement sur son tailleur.

- Salut mon petit fripon ! Dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du garçon. Oh, et est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'enlever ça, c'est assez irrespectueux vis-à-vis des morts.

- Pardon, madame la Secrétaire d'État, répondirent les jumeaux en enlevant enfin leur masque.

- Ron, arrête de bouder.

- Salut Hermione, comment ça va au Ministère ? Demanda Harry en lui faisant de la place à côté de lui. Café ?

- Avec deux sucres s'il-te-plaît. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment alors, avec Percy, on en profite pour mettre de l'ordre dans certains dossiers. Fudge avait tendance à reléguer au placard ce qui l'embêtait.

- A quel moment Fudge a-t-il été un bon ministre de toute façon ? Demanda Ron en posant une assiette fumante devant Hermione. C'est Harry qui a fait la cuisine donc personne ne t'en voudra si tu recraches.

_**Un mauvais ministre est très utile quand tu cherches à étendre ton influence dans l'ombre.**_

_On avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça._

_**Roooh, allez, être traité de fou pendant une année ce n'est pas grand chose.**_

_Être traité de fou par Rita Skeeter est pire qu'une condamnation à Azkaban._

_**Cette femme est admirable.**_

_Pardon ?_

_**Elle réussit toujours à traîner sa cible dans la boue même s'il n'y a pas une goutte d'eau pour mouiller la terre.**_

_Envoie-moi une invitation pour le mariage. Oh, et je veux être le parrain du premier né !_

_**...**_

_Aïe ! Brute épaisse !_

Harry envoya une taloche à l'arrière du crâne du rouquin. Hermione se contenta de sourire.

- Mais heureusement qu'on y a jeté un œil, continua la brune en beurrant un toast. Saviez-vous que le Ministère a saisi les coffres des familles suspectées de suivre Voldemort ? Et qu'une bonne vingtaine de familles vit actuellement sans le sous et complètement ostracisé du monde sorcier ?

- Ils ont fait le choix de suivre ce taré et maintenant ils en payent les conséquences, statua Ron.

- Parce que tu crois que Andrew Rowle, huit ans, est responsable des choix de son père ?

- Ok, vu sous cet angle...

- Et tu crois que Drago Malefoy mérite de travailler comme un esclave en bas de l'échelle du Ministère pour racheter les choix du sien ?

- Malfoy est une vermine qui-

- Non, Ronald ! Aucun être humain ne mérite d'être traité comme un animal !

- Mais ce n'est pas un être humain, c'est une fouine !

- Voilà, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je t'ai quitté, tu es incapable de passer par-dessus tes querelles de gamin et de remarquer que cet homme a besoin d'aide.

- En fait tu te tapes Malefoy, c'est pour ça que tu le défends !

- Espèce de-

- SUFFIT ! Grogna Remus en se levant. Allez poursuivre votre dispute plus loin.

Hermione émit un reniflement dédaigneux et repoussa son assiette. Ron se leva en coup de vent et monta l'escalier bruyamment pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, murmura Hermione en se levant. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle poussa la porte de service et fit un pas dehors avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée.

- Au fait, Remus, il faudrait que tu passes au bureau des Aurors aujourd'hui, Minerva MacGonagall a été officiellement portée disparue et comme tu es un des derniers à l'avoir vue, ils veulent ta déposition.

- Alors c'est vrai, la vieille MacGo a passé la baguette à gauche ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux, la mine sombre.

Hermione soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Officiellement, les recherches sont toujours en cours. Mais toutes les tentatives de localisation magique ont échoué. J'ai bien peur que les chances de la retrouver soient minces.

_**C'est sûr que pour retrouver un cadavre de chat dans la Forêt Interdite...**_

Harry s'agita légèrement sur son siège.

- Je croyais que tous les Mangemorts avaient été tués ou capturés ? Murmura Molly en caressant les cheveux de Teddy qui s'était assoupi dans les bras de son père.

- Selon Rogue et les registres trouvés au Manoir Jedusor, les Mangemorts ont été totalement anéantis, répondit la Secrétaire d'État en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Mais les morts de Hestia, Sturgis, Bryan Parson et maintenant la disparition de Minerva tendent à montrer que la menace n'a pas été entièrement éradiquée.

- C'est ridicule ! S'exclama Molly. La mort de Hestia est certes tragique mais elle n'a pas été assassinée ! Et Sturgis était tout simplement trop soûl pour transplaner !

_**Tu vois ? Incapables de reconnaître un meurtre quand ils en ont un sous les yeux...**_

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et transposa le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe.

- La rumeur circule, évidemment abondamment nourrie par Skeeter, que Voldemort, en mourant, aurait lancé une malédiction sur l'Ordre du Phénix, condamnant ses membres à mourir dans d'étranges circonstances.

- C'est impossible, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, on ne peur pas jeter ce genre de malédiction sur des personnes, uniquement sur des objets.

- Voldemort a bien réussi à se rendre immortel, intervint un des jumeaux.

- Si de la magie noire était intervenue, les Aurors l'aurait détectée, balaya Hermione d'un revers de main.

L'atmosphère dans la cuisine semblait s'être changée en plomb et des regards effrayés rencontraient d'autres regards effrayés. Teddy se réveilla et se mit à pleurer doucement.

_**Tu le sens ce pouvoir, Harry ? **_Murmura Voldemort d'une voix sensuelle. **_Regarde-les, pétrifiés de peur à l'idée de perdre la vie alors que l'assassin qu'ils craignent est assis à leur table et mange leur pain. Merlin, que l'ironie a un goût délicieux..._**

Harry ferma les yeux, savourant cette voix suave qui pénétrait en lui plus intimement que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Délicieux, en effet.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, les filles ^^. Encore désolée pour l'attente, vous pouvez allez écraser les doigts de pied de ma bêta en représailles.

Pour le prochain (et dernier !) chapitre, ça dépendra de mes dates d'oraux mais ne l'attendez pas avant le vingt juillet.

Bisous o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** **: **Dépossession [depɔsesjɔ̃] n. f. :

**Genre** **: **Drama/Mystery/Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: M **(comme Machiavelique)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Spoiler** **: **L'intégral des sept tomes, même si l'histoire se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry.

**Bêta **: Chaussette HDSS

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Ca y est mes cocos, **j'ai fini mes oraux** (*souffle dans une langue de grand-mère*) ! J'ai eu de la chance, je suis passée la première semaine, et maintenant, à moi les vacances !

(Que ceux qui ne sont toujours pas en vacances ne le prennent pas mal, chacun son tour ;D)

Voici donc la **fin définitive de Possession**. Et non, je ne ferais JAMAIS de cross-over Twilight. Non mais !

**Note de la bêta **: Amours de lecteurs tendres et doux... Rangez ces couteaux, haches, tronçonneuses, petites cuillères (?). Je suis vraaaiiiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, c'est la dernière fois, promis juré que les chapitres mettront tant de temps à arriver de mon fait. Voilà (^_^)

**•• × ••**

Scène 9 :

Où le cycle recommence encore une fois

(C'est l'histoiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiie…)

**•• × ••**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un chuintement, apportant avec lui l'odeur du café frais et du papier neuf. Harry referma la porte après avoir adressé un signe de tête amical à sa secrétaire et retira ses chaussures. Il détestait bosser avec ses chaussures.

Il saisit son café fumant sur le rebord de la table basse et s'assit dans son fauteuil rembourré face à l'immense baie vitrée. Le soleil était levé depuis plus d'une heure mais n'avait pas encore franchi la barrière des gratte-ciels de Manhattan. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres au moment même où le premier rayon doré frappa le mur derrière lui. La vie était belle.

Un discret coup porté à sa porte le tira de sa rêverie et une jeune femme au tailleur strict entra.

- Monsieur, la délégation colombienne menée par M. Esperanza est arrivée. Je les ai fait patienter dans le salon du trente-deuxième étage.

Harry émit un léger bruit marquant sa désapprobation et la jeune femme se retira après s'être inclinée. On ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas fini son café. Et ses croissants. Et regardé son courrier...

_**Non, pitié, pas le courrier !**_

_Serre les fesses le vieux, en y mettant du tien on aura bouclé ça avant onze heures et on se __se__ra attaqué à la délégation comme apéritif._

_**Je ne suis pas vieux !**_

_Tu veux qu'on fasse le compte une fois de plus ?_

_**J'ai arrêté de vieillir à ma mort, tu sais ?**_

_Passons sur la logique de cette phrase, Cap'tain Obvious, et concentrons-nous sur ce qui compte maintenant : le courrier._

_**Pitié ! On n'a pas conquis toute l'Amérique du Nord et la moitié de l'Amérique latine, créé des alliances avec pratiquement tous les pays asiatiques et réduit une bonne partie de l'Afrique en esclavage pour se taper **_**exactement **_**le même boulot ingrat que lorsque j'étais un mage noir local.**_

_Que ta vie est dure, en effet..._

Et Voldemort se mit à bouder.

Harry reposa la tasse vide. C'est vrai qu'ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis la Deuxième Guerre Sombre. À son arrivée à Los Angeles il avait découvert un pays magique qui sortait à peine de l'enfance, sans réel gouvernement, sans règles. Les sorciers vivaient en communautés restreintes, principalement des groupes ethniques. Ils se fondaient parmi les Moldus sans aucun problème et ne se réunissaient que quelques fois par an à l'occasion des célébrations magiques telles que Halloween, le Solstice d'Été et l'Équinoxe de Printemps.

Harry en avait profité pour se glisser, telle une ombre insaisissable, parmi eux et avait planté les graines de l'indépendance. En quelques dizaines d'années, il s'était fait connaître dans tout le pays comme un prophète. Les deux facettes de son visage l'avait aidé à séduire l'ensemble du peuple sorcier. Il avait été rusé avec les rusés, brave avec les braves, magnifique avec les influençables, nuancé avec les sceptiques, charmeur avec les puissants, compatissant avec les faibles, amoureux avec les femmes, fraternel avec les hommes. Et aujourd'hui, il était l'Empereur de l'Alliance Américaine Magique, comprenant presque le continent entier.

_**Attention, ta tête est en train de toucher le plafond...**_

_Oh, arrête, tu es aussi fier que moi de tout ce qu'on a accompli !_

_**Mais n'oublie pas que sans moi tu ne serais pas assis le cul sur cette chaise !**_

_Merci à toi, ô grand mage noir, et pour la peine, on va s'atteler au courrier._

_**Traître.**_

_Moi aussi je t'aime !_

Harry se leva en sifflotant et se dirigea vers son bureau complètement caché par les quatre bacs remplis de parchemins divers et variés. Et dire qu'il n'y avait ici que ce qui requérait son attention personnelle alors qu'une armée de larbins dans tout l'immeuble se chargeait du plus gros de la paperasserie...

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bacs et se décida pour celui portant l'étiquette « Courrier Personnel » et qui semblait le moins rempli. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait aussi expédier « Affaires Internes » et « Requêtes Syndicales » avant le repas de midi. Il retroussa ses manches, souffla un bon coup et plongea le bras dans le bac.

_**Attention, il doit y avoir des trucs qui mordent dans le tas...**_

_Bah, normalement, rien de dangereux ou alors je devrais virer les douze personnes qui trient mon courrier, non ?_

_**On n'est jamais à l'abri.**_

Ses doigts agrippèrent un bout de papier au hasard et l'extirpèrent du bac. Voldemort émit un hoquet choqué. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe on ne peut plus banale. Mais qui brillait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ? marmonna Harry en ouvrant l'enveloppe du bout des doigts.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent jusqu'à se cacher derrière les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui tombaient sur le front et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un « o » muet. Voldemort ricana.

_Une invitation pour... un mariage ?_

_**Cette créature a un goût déplorable, quelle idée d'épouser une moldue...**_

Puis il reprit ses esprits et ouvrit la porte de son bureau dans un fracas retentissant.

- Evelyn ! Allez dire à ces branleurs scintillants(©) de pseudo-vampires d'arrêter de me casser les couilles et d'aller foutre leur merde plus loin ! C'est un Empire ici, pas un roman à l'eau de rose pour pucelles en chaleur !

- Oui, monsieur, répondit la secrétaire sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Dois-je contacter la milice privée pour anéantir tous les membres du clan ?

Harry s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et se tapota le menton.

- L'idée est extrêmement tentante, cela couperait court à toutes ces divagations moldues sur le fait que les créatures de la nuit ne sont pas plus dangereuses que des pieds de chaise, mais...

- La guilde des assassins ? Ainsi personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à vous.

- Oui, faites comme ça. Bonne journée.

Le Survivant s'affala de nouveau sur sa chaise et poussant un long soupir contrarié.

_**Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà ? De mon temps...**_

_Ah, ta gueule le vieux, laisse moi me remettre du choc !_

_**Pfff, ça reçoit des déclarations d'amour enflammées et ça fuit devant une invitation à un mariage ?**_

_La lettre _brillait_._

_**D'accord, je nous accorde dix minutes de pause.**_

_Trop aimable._

Harry jeta le bac « Courrier personnel » à côté de son bureau et profita de l'espace ainsi dégagé pour regarder l'emploi du temps de la semaine que lui avait gracieusement imprimé sa secrétaire. À part la délégation colombienne, une magico-conférence avec M. Lin le mercredi, un gala le samedi soir et quelques réunions en début d'après-midi, son emploi du temps était peu rempli.

_Si je n'avais pas le courrier qui me faisait de l'œil, j'aurais presque pu croire que j'étais en vacances, _grommela-t-il mentalement en attrapant une large et épaisse enveloppe dans le bac « Requêtes Syndicales ».

_**Hey, attends, c'est pas de Cadburry ça ?**_

_Ah merde, si, c'est sa signature..._

_**Ouvre-le, ouvre-le !**_

_Arrête, c'est ridicule, de nos jours les milices privée n'ont pas « d'uniforme de combat »._

_**Mais d'un point de vue esthétique, ce jeune a du talent.**_

_Et bien il devrait l'utiliser autrement que d'essayer d'habiller ma milice avec-_

_**Du cuir noir ?**_

_Ok, je l'ouvre mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir !_

Harry déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et en sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il étala sur le bureau.

- Alors, Monseigneur, blablabla, je me permets encore une fois de vous présenter mon projet de rénovation des uniformes blablabla, les précédents modèles n'ayant pas attiré votre attention, j'ai opté cette fois-ci pour des couleurs un peu plus éclatantes blablabla inspirés de ce qui fait la fierté du peuple américain blabl-

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et relut la phrase.

_Des... super-héros de comics ?_

_**Oh Merlin tout puissant, **_souffla Voldemort.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Je vais définitivement y réfléchir._

_**Tu as vu celui de la page deux ? Ça devrait être interdit des vêtements qui moulent autant...**_

_Et celui de la page six, _gémit presque Harry. _Merlin, laisse-moi lécher ces tétons. Hummm, et la vue de profil... Il est bien mieux monté que-_

_**Morveux, sor**__**s **__**ta main de ton pantalon.**_

_Tu voudrais pas m'y rejoindre plutôt ?_

Un claquement de doigts de sa main gauche réduisit tous les dessins en cendres, douchant par la même occasion son... enthousiasme.

_Maiiiiis !_

_**Tu ne penses pas que tu as passé l'âge de te masturber devant des magazines pornos ?**_

_C'est pas plutôt toi qui serai__s__ jaloux de ma jeunesse et de ma fougue ?_

_**Vraiment ?**_

_Ouais, t'as raison, c'était une remarque stupide. Passons à autre chose._

Harry se tortilla légèrement sur son siège rembourré et attrapa un dossier au hasard dans la carton « Affaires Internes ».

- Ah, trop cool, c'est le dossier sur le Quidditch, remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

_**De quoi ?**_

_Mais tu sais, la Section 13 s'était mise en tête de faire reconnaître le Quidditch Américain comme un sport international._

_**Je ne comprends pas l'engouement qu'on**__**t**__** les sorciers pour ce genre de pratiques...**_

_Selon le rapport, les négociations se sont terminé__e__s il y a deux jours et ils vont organiser une coupe américaine ouverte aux autres équipes en attendant que le sport se popularise dans les autres pays._

_**Tu sais que je lis en même temps que toi ?**_

_Rooh, ça va. C'est génial, non ? Ça va un peu changer de l'éternel Quidditch traditionnel._

_**Pourquoi on-t-ils accepté une modification plus violente d'un sport qui était déjà violent à la base ?**_

_Pour la nouveauté justement, et le Quidditch Américain n'est pas plus violent. J'estime que des cognards font beaucoup plus de dégâts que des poings. Et puis, avoue qu'avec cinq chasseurs au lieu de trois le jeu est plus vif, plus vivant__,__ plus..._

_**Et de mettre les joueurs debout sur leurs balais ça apporte quoi au jeu ?**_

_Rien, c'est juste pour le fun, c'est comme faire la différence entre le ski et le snowboard !_

_**...**_

_T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi incroyable lorsqu'il s'agit d'apprendre les mœurs moldues quand même._

_**Ta gueule.**_

À ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau et Harry ordonna d'une voix claire d'entrer. La secrétaire passa la tête par la porte avec un air mi-désolé mi-rieur.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger Monsieur, mais l'administration a eu quelques problèmes de courrier, ils n'ont envoyé que la moitié des dossiers qui vous étaient adressés ce matin...

Et elle fit léviter quatre nouveaux bacs de courrier dans la pièce.

Harry poussa un gémissement d'horreur. Un empereur peut-il prendre des vacances ?

**•• × ••**

Scène 10 :

Où l'on se rend compte que la vie est pire que la mort

**•• × ••**

Voldemort poussa un léger gémissement plaintif. Sa tête tournait comme s'il avait respiré une pleine bouteille d'oxygène et l'intégralité de son corps le lançait. Son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à assembler une pensée correcte, comme s'il était englué dans les marasmes que produisent les Détraqueurs.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était du noir avec quelques taches de couleurs qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient en grésillant. Il en déduisit qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Ou plus d'yeux du tout, d'ailleurs.

Il remua les doigts de la main gauche et fut soulagé de les sentir bouger. Au moins il n'était pas mort. Mort ? Pourquoi serait-il mort ? Il avait travaillé durant des années et s'était plongé dans la magie noire la plus sombre justement pour se préserver de la mort alors il n'y avait aucune raison que...

Soudainement, une douleur aiguë assaillit son dos au même moment où les réminiscences d'un éclair vert et des yeux bleus pétillants d'un air désolé s'imposèrent devant ses yeux. Il serra le poing. N'y avait-il pas plus humiliant que de se faire abattre dans le dos ?

Voilà qu'après même pas deux ans de liberté, il se retrouvait de nouveau à errer comme un esprit. Tout était à recommencer : trouver un nouveau corps, rassembler ses fidèles, reprendre ses plans de conquête du monde... Une pensée agaçante se tailla un chemin à la hache dans son raisonnement : s'il était de nouveau un esprit, pourquoi serrait-il le poing à s'en faire mal ?

Voldemort essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et hurla mentalement de rage lorsque qu'absolument rien ne se passa. Il agita difficilement le bras gauche, ses muscles complètement engourdis, pour tenter de toucher son visage mais le membre retomba mollement sur une surface élastique. Il essaya la même chose avec le bras droit mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout obéir à ses sollicitations. Pas plus que ses jambes, son torse, sa tête et ses putains de paupières qui restaient obstinément closes.

Pourtant, il sentait son cœur battre, le sang pulsait dans sa paume gauche lorsqu'il la serrait. Il entendait également le bruit d'une respiration. Mais quand il arrêta de respirer, le bruit lent et calme continua. Voldemort était complètement perdu.

Les heures passèrent et, prisonnier de sa gangue de chair, il passait le temps en serrant et desserrant ses doigts. Derrière ses paupières closes, il pouvait sentir le jour arriver. Le noir laissa place au gris puis à l'orange typique du soleil vu à travers un film de chair. Il pouvait entendre de légers bruits autour de lui, une légère clameur qui lui attestait qu'il était toujours parmi les vivants.

Puis une porte s'ouvrit quelque part et la clameur enfla, lui rapportant des éclats de voix et de nombreux bruits non identifiés. Des pas se rapprochaient. La personne inconnue se pencha sur lui, amenant une odeur que le mage noir se maudit de ne pas avoir reconnu plus tôt. Un hôpital.

Lui, Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir du vingtième siècle, se retrouvait coincé dans un corps immobile dans un lit d'hôpital ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il un corps ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas achevé ? Quel était le sort qui l'avait frappé pour le maintenir dans cet état-là ? Pourquoi était-il dans un _hôpital _et pas à Azkaban ? Pourquoi ?

**•• × ••**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Voldemort ne trouve les réponses à ses questions. Sans moyen efficace de compter les jours, il oublia vite la date. Mais ce qui faillit réellement l'achever fut l'ennui. Sans nourriture palpable, le seul membre qu'il pouvait contrôler était tellement affaibli que sa marge de manœuvre se réduisait à bouger ses doigts. De temps en temps, une femme entrait dans la chambre, lançait quelques sorts de diagnostic et repartait, ses talons pointus claquant contre le sol dans un bruit de fin du monde. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'attirer son attention. Pas avec le corps dans cet état, ce serait trop humiliant.

Alors qu'il estimait qu'il s'était déroulé entre un et trois mois depuis son réveil, quelque chose vint brutalement rompre sa routine ennuyeuse. La femme était dans sa chambre, avec ses talons pointus, lorsqu'une voix grave et pressée l'interpella depuis le couloir :

- Jonas ! Vous n'avez pas entendu l'alarme ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur, mais je voulais...

- Aucune excuse ! L'état de la patiente de la douze vient de chuter brutalement, et je refuse de laisser mourir une héroïne de guerre par manque de personnel !

- Je...

- Jonas !

La femme lui serra doucement la main dans un geste d'excuse et sortit derrière son supérieur à toute allure. Ben voyons, on le prenait en pitié maintenant. Lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

Ses ongles longs s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. La douleur faisait du bien. Un léger gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil avait tout juste disparu lorsque les talons résonnèrent de nouveau dans le couloir. Ils semblèrent hésiter devant sa porte et rentrèrent précipitamment avant de refermer la porte.

Voldemort se demanda ce que la femme faisait là ; elle ne passait jamais deux fois par jour. Un sanglot étouffé répondit à ses questions. Un autre suivit et l'infirmière se retrouva à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Une légère odeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Cette odeur qui reste même quand toutes les traces ont disparu, magiquement évaporées. La patiente de la douze devait sûrement avoir rejoint ses ancêtres. Une de moins pour s'accaparer la gloire de la victoire.

Ses pleurs se firent de plus en plus saccadés. Merlin quel bruit dérangeant. On aurait dit un fléreur déchiqueté vivant par un troupeau de sombrals.

Et puis un miracle arriva. Une fente de lumière éclata devant ses yeux. Ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes. Il fixa le plafond blanc, éclairé par une veilleuse magique au-dessus de la porte. Puis sa tête tourna lentement vers la source du bruit.

La femme aux talons était affaissée contre la porte, son visage caché dans ses mains d'où coulaient de nombreuses larmes. Ses ongles étaient noirs de sang séché et sa blouse fripée était également maculée de taches brunes.

- Ne... pleurez... pas...

La voix rauque et usée avait fait autant de bruit qu'un courant d'air mais l'infirmière releva la tête et ses larmes redoublèrent. Et, cette fois, un grand sourire barrait son visage.

- Vous êtes réveillé, c'est magnifique ! hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

Magnifique ? Qu'un mage noir revienne à la vie était une chose magnifique ? Non, attendez, il avait un autre problème à traiter : pourquoi son corps se mettait à parler sans son autorisation ?

- Non... je...

Toujours la même voix rauque de celui qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis des semaines.

- Chut, ne parlez pas, lui dit gentiment l'infirmière en caressant son front, vous allez vous fatiguer.

Elle tira une chaise une chaise à côté de son lit et serra doucement sa main gauche.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

_**Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, espèce de raclure de troll, après avoir passé des jours et des jours sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et sans rien d'autre à faire que de planifier la mort de Dumbledore de cinquante-trois façons différentes ?**_

**- **Qui... est... là ?

- Qui ça mon ange ? demanda la femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

- L'homme... qui... parle... fort...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici, Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut plus rien contre toi.

_**Quoi ?**_

- Mademoiselle Granger est ici, tu veux qu'elle vienne te voir ? poursuivit l'infirmière.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire pour l'amour de Salazard ?**_

Et soudain les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans un claquement sec.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ça va aller, murmura l'infirmière en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

**•• × ••**

Le mal ne meurt jamais, il ne fait que changer de visage.

**•• × ••**

**Note de l'auteur** : À ceux ayant (ou pas) saisi la subtile (ou pas) référence dans la scène 9, je ne puis que conseiller l'excellente « **10 bonnes ****raisons de détester Twilight** » (7596993)

Pour **fêter la fin de Dépossession**, je vous propose un petit jeu. Le but est de remettre les 10 scènes, plus l'enterrement de Dumbledore, dans l'ordre chronologique et **j'offre** à tous les gagnants, **en exclusivité**, le **premier chapitre de la fic** qui m'occupera toute l'année prochaine. C'est pas la classe ça ? (bon, il faut juste que ma bêta le corrige mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille ^^)

Gros bisous à vous et à la prochaine o/


End file.
